Captain Marvelous
Captain Marvelous is the leader of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Captain Marvelous VS Akira Kurusu * Erza Scarlet vs Captain Marvelous Possible Opponents * Boba Fett * Cad Bane (Clone Wars) * Darth Vader * Iron Man (Marvel) * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) * Lalaco Godspeed * Mega Man (...) * Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) * Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) * Popeye (...) * Ryuko Matoi (Kill La Kill) * Sailor Moon (...) * Samus Aran (Metroid) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Starkiller (Unleashed) * Troy Burrows Death Battle info Background * Height: 177 cm * Weight: Unknown * Estimated age: mid 30's * Favorite Food: Meat * Bounty: Unlimited reward * Apparently doesn't get hit by explosions because of how cool he is Skills * Master martial artist * Professional swordsman, gunslinger, marksman, etc. Gokai Red *Stronger, Faster, and Tougher than untransformed, which says A LOT * Gokai saber * Gokai gun * Gokai Gallon buster * Gokai Red: Gold mode! Ranger Keys * Akarenger Key + Gorenger Keys * Spade Ace Key + J.A.K.Q. Keys * Battle Japan Key + Battle Fever Keys * DenziRed Key + Denziman Keys * VulEagle Key + Sun Vulcan Keys * GoggleRed Key + Goggle V Keys * DynaRed Key + Dynaman Keys * BioRed1 Key + Bioman Keys * ChangeDragon Key + Changeman Keys * Red Flash Key + Flashman Keys * Red Mask Key + Maskman Keys * Red Falcon Key + Liveman Keys * Red Turbo Key + Turboranger Keys * FiveRed Key + Fiveman Keys * Red Hawk Key + Jetman Keys * TyrannoRanger Key + Zyuranger Keys * RyuuRanger Key + Dairanger Keys * NinjaRed Key + Kakuranger Keys * OhRed Key + Ohranger Keys (Olé!) * Red Racer Key + Carranger Keys * MegaRed Key + Megaranger Keys * GingaRed Key + Gingaman Keys * GoGoRed Key + GoGoFive Keys * TimeRed Key + Timeranger Keys * GaoRed Key + Gaoranger Keys * HurricaneRed Key + Hurricaneger Keys * AbaRed Key + Abaranger Keys * DekaRed Key + Dekaranger Keys * MagiRed Key + Magiranger Keys * Bouken Red Key + Boukenger Keys * GekiRed Key + Gekiranger Keys * Go-On Red Key + Go-Onger Keys * Shinken Red Key + Shinkenger Keys * Gosei Red Key + Goseiger Keys * Red Buster Key + Go-Buster Keys * Kyoryu Red Key + Kyoryuger Keys * ToQ 1gou Key + ToQger Keys * AkaNinger Key + Ninninger Keys Feats *Defeated Basco and Kiaido *Survived from a point blank explosion unhenshin to skyscraper explosion henshin *Broke a reinforced metal collar while being electrocuted, and only felt a bit winded out *Shot down a bullet shot from 13 meters away, and then proceeded to shoot 4 bullets in rapid succession. *Was able to match Red Buster Powered Custom, even managing to keep up with his super speed. **Red Buster was able to match Kamen Rider Kabuto Clock Up, at nearly light speed, or under 670616629.3844 mph *Completed 36 Gokai Changes in a row Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Aliens Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Card Wielders Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with multiple armors Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Half Human Category:Hammer Users Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Japan Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Leaders Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Martial Artist Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Mecha wielder Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Ninja Category:Nunchaku Wielders Category:Pirates Category:Reality Warpers Category:Samurai Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shield Users Category:Size Changers Category:Space explorers Category:Spear Wielders Category:Staff Users Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Sword Wielders Category:Team leaders Category:Technology users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Treasure Hunters Category:TV combatants Category:Warrior Category:Water Manipulator Category:Whip Users